Faith: The Series: missing scenes
by bob parley
Summary: Missing scenes from one of my favourite fanfics ever written: Faith: The Series
1. First time

**Author's note: Faith: The Series is one of my favourite fanfics ever. While it has it's flaws, I still really like it. It's a shame it will probably never be finished, and I wondered what happened in those sex scenes we never get to see (especially considering that Faith is obsessed with sex). So, here's what I thought happened. This takes place towards the end of chapter 21.**

"I was thinking."

"I've told you about that," Xander grinned at his girl-friend sat on the lounge sfoa beside her. "Don't do it. Gives you –," his voice trailed off when he finally registered the worried look on his girl-friend's face. "Faith," he took her slightly shaking hands in his own, "what's wrong?"

His girlfriend smiled weakly. "I was thinking G's gonna be away for a couple of hours," the Slayer took a long breath. "I was thinking that we need to work on protecting you from demons and stuff." Faith reddened slightly. "Demons like Natalie French."

"But she's dead…" Xander's voice trailed off as it hit him what Faith was saying. "You mean you want to have," he gulped. "Sex? With me? Like Alexander Lavelle Harris?"

"This Bostonian bad-ass accepts no substitutes." Apparently his own nervousness was curing Faith's. The Slayer ran a surprisingly soft hand down his face. "X, I'm crazy about ya," the brunette ran an invitingly moist tongue over her full lips. "So how about you let me steer you around the curves?"

Xander's mind just went blank with joy. Why? Because his girlfriend, whom he considered a goddess, was about to have sex with him and lose his virginity! He tried to speak, but he could not find the words. He merely nodded. Faith smiled her trademark smile before sitting on Xander's lap and started to kiss him.

Faith was excited beyond words. She had wanted to have sex with Xander since he had saved her after being drowned by the Master the year before, but they never seemed to be able to get on with it. Usually because they were too nervous to. Xander because he was a virgin, and Faith because she had never had consensual sex before. But, she pushed all those thoughts to the back of her mind. After the experience with Toni today, she had decided that the time for being nervous was over. So she sent Giles off to Jenny's, invited Xander over and started to ravish him with her tongue.

Eventually, Faith slowly pushed Xander into the sofa and stopped kissing him for a few seconds to take off his t-shirt. He didn't have much in the way of muscles, but that's not what Faith loved about him.

Xander, still nervous, decided that since Faith had started to undress him, he was going to undress her. So, he slid her leather jacket off her arms. Since Faith wore leather almost all the time, Xander had decided that she wore it to make herself look as sexy as possible, and it worked!

Faith must have noticed it, as she straddled Xander, looked down and said "Nice to see that mini X loves the look of leather on me".

Xander looked down and saw that he had been too distracted to notice that Faith had taken of his trousers and underwear and was having a manly reaction to her, he couldn't help but blush.

Faith smirked. "Relax Xan, it's nothing to be embarrassed about". she assured Xander before leaning forwards (and giving Xander a nice view of her cleavage in the process) and said "Now close your eyes, and don't open them until I say so, OK?."

Xander was even more nervous now, but he did as Faith instructed. Nothing happened for a few seconds, before he felt Faith get off him briefly before straddling him again.

"You can open them now." Faith said. Xander opened his eyes, and just stared. As Faith had taken off all her clothes, leaving her as naked as the day she was born, revealing her perfectly rounded and firm breasts.

Faith couldn't help but smirk at Xander's awed expression. "It's OK, you can touch them. I know you want to." Faith commented, referring to her breasts.

Xander slowly brought his hands up and touched Faith;s breasts, causing a sensation in his legs. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, he started to kiss and fondle Faith's breasts, while she moaned in pleasure and massaged his groin.

Eventually, Faith noticed that Xander was starting to slow down, so she grabbed his groin. "Ready?".

Xander nodded and entered Faith.

Faith screamed out in pleasure and Xander went deeper and deeper into her, she even turned them around to give him easier access. Xander took advantage of his new position and ran his hands all over her body, kissing everything on her upper body, while Faith screamed out in orgasm, digging her nails into Xander's back for support.

Eventually, Xander pullout of Faith and they both cried out in pleasure before laying down on the sofa, visibly exhausted.

Xander turned to Faith and asked "How good was it?"

Faith grinned. "That was the best sex I have ever had. Not bed-rocking but real sweet and gentle; I have never been with any guys who have treated me as nicely as you have."

Xander had no idea what to say to that, so he just nodded.

"And, this get's rid of a problem I have."

Xander grew concerned. "What problem?"

Faith smiled. "Isn't it crazy how slaying'just always makes you hungry and horny?"

She was rewarded by a speechless Xander. Their Thursday make-out sessions were about to become alot more intense.

Feeling tired, Faith simply murmured "Goodnight" and fell asleep on Xander's chest. Xander put his arms around Faith and fell asleep in quick succession.


	2. Library sex

**Author's note: This chapter takes place during the middle of chapter 29.**

"Yo G!" Faith bounded into the library, eager to get her training under-way. She stopped in puzzlement when she realised the library was completely empty. Faith smirked as she realised her Watcher must have got engrossed at the new bookstore. "Damn bookworm's blown me off for a shop," she groused. Secretly though she was pleased that G had found something that interested him, maybe it would be enough to snap his out of his funk.

"More time to spend with me, then," her companion commented.

"Yeah," Faith turned to Xander, a smile to match the one on her companion's face tugging on her lips. "There is that. A free lunch hour. However will we fill the time?"

Xander smiled as he placed his arms on her shoulders. "I've got a few ideas."

Faith's smirk widened as she pressed her body against Xander's. "I really hope they're wild ones."

Xander smirked. He had thought of quite a few sex fantasies involving the library for a while, and while Giles busy at a shop, it was time for those fantasies to become reality. So, he kissed Faith on the lips and picked her up, bridal style, and set her down on one of the chairs surrounding the table.

Faith let Xander take the lead for once as he sat on the chair Will Riker style before his hands slipped into Faith's hair to hold her close as her arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Taking a chance, Xander parted his lips and poked Faith's lips with his tongue gently, half-surprised when she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to slip inside. His tongue explored her mouth for a few moments, meeting Faith's a few times, before she slowly pulled back, breathless from the embrace of their lips.

"If only we had more time to do this." Xander panted.

"Then let's hurry up, shall we?" Faith teased.

They grinned at each other as they quickly took each others clothes off (but making sure nothing was torn, enough of Faith's clothing was destroyed while slaying).

Conveniently, at that moment. Willow passed by and saw the 2 of them through the library window. She was afraid that if they were caught, they would be expelled instantly. So, remembering a spell that Amy taught her, Willow whispered "Nebulae" and the air around Faith and Xander's entwined forms began to blur, as though shielded by a soft mist. Smiling, Willow went off to find Amy, and under the charm's concealment, the 2 lovers lost themselves in each others' embrace as They finished taking off all their clothes and underwear, leaving them completely naked.

Faith jumped onto Xander and put her arms around his neck and legs around his waist as her tongue devoured him. Xander could barley keep up the onslaught of sexiness, and he could feel his legs start to give out. So, he slowly backed into a wall and slowly slid down it, until he was sitting on the ground.

Faith, recognising that Xander was starting to get tired, so she untangled their limbs and straddled him. He lay down and started to recover his energy while she planted kisses all over his body, driving him crazy.

And then, in a sudden burst of adrenaline, Xander entered Faith.

Once Xander was finally inside Faith, the pair paused for a moment to enjoy the feeling that they both loved. He looked up at her, she had her head thrown back as her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and he realised that they should do this more often. Now that he had had Beverly Crusher once, he would need to have her all the time. He did not want to lose her and never get the opportunity to put that look on her face again. He needed her more than air. He reached up and touched her cheek softly, and she moved her head to look at him.

Looking at Xander made Faith want to cry. His eyes held such adoration and love for her that it was almost overwhelming. She knew that she loved him and never wanted this to end between them, and looking into his eyes, she knew that he never wanted this to end either.

After a moment of enjoying the feeling of the person they loved, Xander and Faith started moving against one another. She grasped his shoulders whilst his hands grasped her hips. Their movements started off slow and paced, the couple moving and moaning while enjoying the moment. After a couple of moments moving slowly, the pair began to speed up, unable to resist the person they were making love with. Xander slid his arms around Faith's back and she slid her arms around his neck, moving them even closer than they already were. She felt pure ecstasy as her nipples rubbed against Xander's chest and leaned down to kiss him passionately in order to stop herself from crying out from the pleasure and alerting everybody in the school what was happening.

Xander and Faith knew that they probably didn't have long until lesson, so they continued moving, Faith basically bouncing on his lap at this point, her breasts aching with pleasure from the sensation of Xander's chest on hers. She came, her lips still attached to his. Her orgasm made her hum against his lips, which brought Xander over the edge into his orgasm, which made them break their kiss.

Once they had both climaxed, they tried to catch their breath. Once they had achieved this, they looked into each other's eyes, touching the others face gently. "I love you," They whispered to each other before getting up and hurriedly dressed.

"That was amazing." Xander panted.

"Damn straight." Faith grinned and she looked at the clock.

"And we won't be late for class." Faith stated as she and Xander left the library, happy and content.


	3. Outdoor sex

**Author's note: This chapter takes place at the end of chapter 50.**

"Gunn was just amazing," Cordy cooed as she squeezed the LA. native's hand. "He made realise that there's more than just one-," a shadow briefly crossed the former cheerleader's face. "That there's other decent guys out there. So we're dating!"

Faith's smile faded at her best friend's newfound happiness as she noticed Xander slipping away, a thunderous look on her lover's face. This had gone far enough, she decided. X had some explain' to do, and screw what G said about leavin' it. Stepping away from the congratulations, she started after her man.

"What is your problem!" Faith seethed as she chased after Xan, catching up with him in the alley that led from their offices. "And if you're gonna tell me you're jonesing for Cor, ya better start running-."

"She's Jesse's girl."

That brought Faith up short. "Honey," she said softly. "Jesse's dead."

"Don't you think I know that!" Xander shouted, tears in his eyes. "It's like no-one else cares. Cordy got a new guy, and I'm supposed to accept Gunn as his replac-." Suddenly her man was leaning against the wall, tears rolling down his face, body shaking as he wept uncontrollably. "N—no-body misses him but me!"

Suddenly all Xander's hostility made sense. "Oh baby," in a second Faith had her arms around Xander's shoulders, pulling him into her. "That's not true. We all miss him."

As Xander sobbed into Faith's shoulders, she couldn't help but sob as well. She didn't like to think about all the people who had died since she had become the slayer: Jonathan, Jenny and Jessie, because whenever she did, she couldn't help but cry as well.

Thankfully, nobody heard them due to the fact it was rush hour and that was responsible for a lot of noise.

After a few minutes, they had both calmed down.

"You OK?" Faith asked Xander.

He nodded.

They stared at each other in silence for a minute, before something took over Xander. He wasn't sure what it was, it was probably need or his train-wreck of emotions, but he slammed his lips against Faith's.

Faith figured that Xander was emotionally distressed and he needed to be comforted. Some people might say that it was a weird way to comfort someone (via sex), but what did they know? They weren't the ones fighting demons and monsters on a regular basis.

So, Faith lifted up Xander as he wrapped his legs around Faith's waist before she backed him against a wall.

Xander and Faith both knew that they had to do this quickly, as any demon or monster could sneak up on them and kill them instantly. So, they both decided to skip the undressing and get straight to the relief part.

Xander massaged Faith's breasts and she dipped her hand into his trousers and massaged his privates. They kissed each other to prevent them screaming when they entered each.

Eventually, they finished and calmed down.

"You'll talk to Gunn eventually, right?" Faith asked as she and Xander began to untangle themselves.

"Year." Xander responded. It wouldn't be easy, but it would be worth it in the end.

"Let's go back inside." Faith said, dragging Xander back inside.

"What are we going to tell the others?" Xander asked.

Faith shrugged. "We'll just tell them that it was a vamp and we took care of it."


	4. Clothes

**Author's note: This chapter takes place after chapter 52, and if you've watched Dollhouse Jay and Silent Bob Strike back, I think you'll appreciate the references.**

Xander and Faith arrived at Faith's and Giles's house, after a long day of shopping. They had intended to have it yesterday, but couldn't because of the unexpected arrival of Angelus. Fortunately, they had driven him off (sadly not killing him) and had decided to take a day off from slaying and let everyone else deal with it. They had understood, especially since Faith still wasn't up to full strength after being beaten up by Angelus.

So, while everybody else was up to something (Faith didn't bother asking) and she and Xander had went to Victoria's Secret and she'd modelled on ten outfits for him, he had decided which two he'd like to undress Faith out of, and she had brought them.

And now, Xander was on the sofa, waiting for Faith to finish changing. She grinned, not only did she look sexy as fuck, but she couldn't wait to see his reaction.

Faith went down the stairs, and Xander's mouth fell open.

She was wearing a black latex catsuit, with black high-heel boots and no bra.

Xander's inability to form a coherent word was enough to let Faith know how hot she was. She knew she was anyway, but having other people acknowledge it made her feel better.

She sauntered over to the sofa and straddled Xander before kissing him.

Xander decided that he wanted to undress Faith slowly, so he grabbed her waist and slowly moved her so she was straddling him. she sat up and started to stroke his chest, while he moved his hands all over her body. Xander could fell Faith's lovely curves and he gave her arse a squeeze, causing her to blush.

Xander decided that it was time to start undressing Faith, so he moved her up so that she was straddling her chest, and he slowly took off her boots, revealing her bare-feet.

 _So, my_ _absent-minded girl-friend has forgotten to wear her socks, I wonder what else she's forgotten to wear?_ Xander grinned as he moved Faith back to his waist, so he could breathe properly. She then leaned forward and resumed kissing him.

He slowly unzipped her catsuit, revealing she had forgotten to wear a bra.

Xander smiled as he slowly pushed the rest of the catsuit down her body until she was completely naked, as Faith had also forgotten to wear panties.

He then entered her and for the next 5 minutes, there was a lot of screaming, orgasms and kissing until they both felt to exhausted to continue.

"That was amazing." Xander panted.

Faith just nodded before she got up. "I'll let you rest for a bit before I put on the second outfit." Faith said, climbing up the stairs. Xander felt excited, despite his exhaustion.

* * *

When Faith came back, Xander was asleep, having falling unconscious from the exhaustion. Faith poked him and he woke up. She was wearing a black leather long coat, with black leather trousers, a black tank top black high-heel boots.

"Did I fall asleep?" Xander asked, a bit dazed.

"For a little while." Faith confirmed, before straddling him again. "Ready for round 2?"

Xander smashed his lips against Faith's and while they roamed each other's bodies with their hands, he turned them over so that he was the one on top and she was Beneath him.

Xander responded by turning Faith around, so she was on front, before removing her leather coat before he caressed her arse and legs before slowly removing the rest of her clothes. She did the same to him and they screamed in unison, had orgasms together, before they finished after an hour.

"I love you." Xander murmured, before going to sleep.

"I love you too." Whispered Faith, before joining him in sleep.


	5. Indoor sex

**Author's note: This chapter takes place in chapter 60, and this is similar to a love scene during the show.**

"So," Faith had to fight back a purr as Xander stroked her hair as she leaned into him, "a night off patrol. Any idea how you wanna spend it?"

Faith grinned up at her man. "Oh yeah, all nice and x-rated."

Xander's Adam's Apple did its nervous dance that she found so cute. "Um, it's sort of early for that…"

Faith grabbed Xander's hand and began dragging him in the general direction of the renovated boarding-house. "Shit, X!" she exclaimed. "It's never too early for that!"

The interior of the house was very old, dusty and looked like it could collapse any second.

"Uhh Faith, are you sure it's safe?" Xander asked nervously.

Faith grinned. "Probably not, but that's what makes it so exciting!" She said before she pounced on Xander and started ravishing him. They were both too caught up in the pleasure they felt, they didn't notice that they were smashing into multiple support beams. They didn't even notice when the entire roof collapsed, it was only when they finished, was when they noticed that the place was destroyed.

"That was the most intense we've ever done it." Xander noted, his hands still roaming around Faith's naked body.

Faith grinned. "Let's get out of here before the police arrive." She picked up her and Xander's clothes and ran off, not caring to get dressed until she and Xander were away from the area and any prying eyes from getting an eyeful of Xander's small manhood and her average sized breasts.


End file.
